Say You'll Remember Me
by ElenaDSalvatore
Summary: Oneshot. (possibly more.) Post 5x22 Elenas been having a difficult time dealing with the loss of Damon. What happens when 1 single dream changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Say You'll Remember Me.**

**AN; Just another one-shot to help pass the time until Thursday. I'm really happy with this season of tvd. Any thoughts? **

**P.s I won't mind turning this into more than a one shot if that's what you guys want. **

**Please let me know your thoughts. Reviews ;)**

It's been a year since I lost him. A year since he was sucked into oblivion. Sometimes I still wonder about it. I'd like to think that Damon found peace before what ever happened... Happened.

I sometimes find myself trying to imagine what our lives would've been like had he not died. I picture common, human-y things. Like a little red house in the suburbs, with a white fence surrounding it and a blue and red swing set on the grass.

I can just picture him making some sarcastic comment about how stereotypical that is. God, how I would give anything to be annoyed by one of his snarky comments right now.

Occasionally, I still get nightmares about that night. It all starts out perfect. We're getting into his car and he's mad at me for not staying. He wants me to get out of the car but I refuse to listen. I tell him that we're running out of time so he starts driving. As we get closer to the grill. He grabs my hand and I look into his eyes. I don't even have to tell him what I'm thinking, he already knows it. I love him. Then just before the car hits the grill this white light appears and it burns my eyes so I turn my face. And when I look back Damon's gone. And I wake up to a tear soaked pillow.

I've been living in this apartment near Whitmore for about 3 months now. Caroline moved in with me about a week after. She says it's because she's feeling lonely. But I know she really wants to be here for me because every night when I wake up from those dreams she's sitting up in her bed. She'll come over to me and hold me tight telling me everything was going to be okay.

Stefan skipped town after the funeral. He's been checking up on me too. I think he's back in Chicago. He was really close to turning off his humanity for weeks after Damon died he refused to even look at anyone. But then one day he just got up and decided to leave. I think it was for the best though. He seems much more at peace now.

Jeremy has finally recovered. He'd been going back to his old habits. Drugs, drinking, and the wrong crowd. But last night he came over for dinner and he brought home this girl. I think her name was Maria. He said she'd got him off drugs and alcohol. And he said she was never going to replace Bonnie but he needs to try moving on.

I knew how much that must've hurt him. I know he and Bonnie had denied their connection for so long because they were worried I wouldn't approve. And then after they'd gotten back together there had been so many obstacles in the way for them and they were finally happy. They finally had each other. And then she was just gone.

Tonight when I woke up in the middle of the night it was different. I didn't feel broken or shattered. My pillow wasn't drowning in my tears. My heart didn't feel out of place. No. Tonight when I woke I knew everything was going to be okay but I still had so many questions. I close my eyes and put my dream on replay in my head so I can remember everything he said.

"Elena?" His voice was still the same. As he stepped closer I could still smell the bourbon on his breath. The idea of they is being some kind of weird supernatural bar wherever he was, made my mind laugh.

"Damon?! What are you doing here? This is just another hallucination isn't it?"

"No baby I'm here." He walked over to her and stroked the side of her face. " I came back for you."

"How-How are you here?" I said, reaching for his face. Just before my fingers touched his face, I closed my eyes praying to god that when I opened them he'd still be there. Thankfully he was. "Damon. Why can't I feel you?"

"Don't worry, baby. I can feel you and soon enough you'll be able to feel me."

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll talk about that soon." Suddenly we were in a ballroom. Damon was in a tux. "First I want to dance with my warrior princess."

"Damon, I need you to come back. "I begged for answers, but he didn't budge "There isn't even any music."

"We don't need any." He pulled me in and twirled me around making me smile. "I've got you now."

He placed his arm firmly around my back as mine locked around his neck. Our fingers interlaced, we started moving around the ballroom together. Safe and steady.

"I hate that I can't feel you." I sobbed after a few seconds.

"You don't have to." He smiled at me. "You know I'm here."

"Yeah but for how long." I tore my arms away. "Am I just supposed to dance with you until Caroline yells at me to get up."

"We'll see each other again."

"I don't want it to be in my dreams Damon. I want to feel you. I want to kiss you and feel you kiss me back." I yelled before bursting into tears and burrowing my head into his chest. He might've rubbed his hand on my back but I couldn't tell.

"Witchy and I found a way back." I raised my hand to my mouth in disbelief as his words sunk in."But we...I can't take it."

"Why the fuck not?" What the hell was he doing?

"It's complicated..." He paused "there'll be lots of consequences."

"What kind of consequences?"

He held my hand to his heart and I was swearing under my breath for not being able to touch him. "What kind of consequences, Damon?"

"Her powers and my vampirism... Will be striped from us."

"It's okay, Damon. Bonnie survived without her powers before and if you want I'll turn you so we can be together fore-"

"Elena, I'm not done." He kissed me on my cheeks repeatedly and I hated that I couldn't feel a single fucking thing." We could wake up anywhere. Here, Mexico, the Great Wall of China. There's no controlling where we'll be once we're conscious again."

"That's okay too, Damon. You'll find your way to me. You always do." This time it was my turn to plant a kiss on him. Still Nothing.

"I wish it were that simple, Elena. I won't remember anything. Neither will Bonnie. We'll be two strangers in the middle of nowhere. But the worst part is I won't even remember you or that I have to come to you."

"We'll survive it." I whispered. "We always survive. Our love is the only thing that makes it worth living. I'll find you Damon. Or you'll find me. Either way, we'll survive. Somehow."

"I can't handle not remembering you Elena."

"You will. Deep down you'll always know I'm there. It might just take awhile to find me or for me to find you... But we will."

"Elena-"

"Promise me you'll take it... The deal."

"Elena I-"

"Promise me!" I snapped" If you promise me this then I promise you that one way or another we will make it back to each other."

"I promise." He leaned in to kiss my forehead before whispering." I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too." I whispered but when I opened my eyes, the whole in my heart was back and he was gone.

'We always survive' I subconsciously told myself.

And slowly I started to drift asleep knowing that when I woke up I'd be one step closer to being in his arms again.

-—

1 Year Earlier

"Damon!" I moaned. "OH god...Oh! God, Damon!" I felt myself come as he made me reach my climax. He let out a deep breath and fell onto the bed beside me. "Is this ever going to not be so fucking good?"

"Probably not." He started laying a trail of kisses down my body. I grabbed his head with both my hands and pushed him off of me. "Way to be a party pooper!" He joked.

"Damon I don't think I can handle round two." My body can definitely not handle any more orgasms I thought but I chose not to say that so not to feed his ego.

"First of all, technically it's round twenty two..." He smirked and I tried (and failed miserably) to hold back my giggles. "And secondly, we have the house to ourselves shouldn't we have some sort of celebratory sex?" Again with the smirking.

"We did that already, remember?"

"Oh yeah I kind of lost track after you started doing that thing with your-" I cut him off before he said anything that made me die of embarrassment.

"Don't remind me!" I said, clutching my forehead. I got up and started heading towards the bathroom." I'm going to jump in the shower okay?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"You wish!" Now it was my turn to smirk. As I reached the bathroom door I turned around one last time as I heard him say my name.

"Lena?"

"Mm hm..."

"I love you." He said blowing me a kiss.

"I love you too." I said back as I pretended to catch it.

"Promise?"

"I promise." And I left the room, heading for the shower.

-–—_

I awoke to the sound of Caroline yelling into the phone. It was probably Stefan. They'd been having a few "disagreements" lately. Ever since Stefan left she's been different.

I'm not sure but I think that even before Damon and Bonnie died her and Stefan were something more. And hey I'm not one to judge I dated one brother after the other. Although I think Stefan and I both eventually figured out that my heart belongs to Damon. Besides, I had more important things to worry about than Stefan and Caroline's drama.

I had to find Damon. Make him remember. It would never be the same. But at least he'd be here. I need to find him. I got out of bed and walked straight to the showers.

I was ready. Ready to start my search for them. My search for him.

"We always survive..." I whispered to myself as I felt the hot water start to drip onto my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**So,****_ a lot of people have asked me about any further chapters for this story and honestly I thought I posted this WEEKS ago but when I wanted to update it today I saw that chapter 2 wasn't up yet. (Yes, ch3 is ready^_^) as always reviews are most welcome so feel free to feed my (non-existent) ego_**

Chapter 2: FIVE YEARS.

5 Years.

5 years since I Made him a promise.

5 years since I've had a dream instead of a flashback.

5 years since I made a promise that I still haven't fulfilled.

Damon was out there. Bonnie too. I still needed to find them. Over the years I'd been through hell. I watched Jeremy get his heart broken repeatedly thanks to my stupid search. I watched Stefan and Caroline go through a relationship filled with more consequences than Damon and I ever had. Now the two of them ate engaged and even though I love them so much I can't help but feel envious of them. I mean who wouldn't? They fell in love with their best friend and actually got to see their love story through. Only half of that could be said about Damon and I.

Today was as normal as any other day these past few years. I had a routine. I got up and left to search for him. For them. Even the slightest clue made the most difference. I'd found a witch to do a locator spell but that came up blank, I still made her try though every single day. I compelled more people than I care to admit but still nothing. I even tried fucking google. But nothing. There was no trace of them.

Some days I wonder If they didnt even do the spell. If they're still rotting away in oblivion while I search high and low for them. But then I realize that if that were the case I'd see Damon in my dreams. We'd talk and dance and reminisce about the summer we shared before everything got so fucked up.

Even on the worst days, I'd sing my theme song. Those few words that were the sole reason for my survival over the past 6 years. My serenity. " we always find each other."

-–—•

Damon rolled over and turned to see my big brown doe eyes staring straight at him. He was mesmerizing. His eyes sent me into some kind of hypnotic transe that me made completely unaware of my surroundings. "Morning,Gorgeous." Those two-not even meaningful words- set my heart on fire and I felt the electricity burning in the room.

"Morning? It's like 2pm already!" I yelled,getting off the bed."Jeremy left for a hike with Matt ,and Caroline ditched me to go pick out the color palette for our dorm."

"Well at least you've got me,right?" He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm only here because you said you'd let me help you clean up the scars from the werewolf venom-laced bullets. Remember?"

"You took that seriously?" He said sarcastically." I only told you that so that you'd agree to have some"fun" with me until today!"

"Haha very funny Salvatore,but its been a month and the scars are still there! now get up so I can help you!" I pulled him up against the headboard and traced my fingers over the scars on his chest.

"Are you sure you're just helping with my scars?" He smirked and I felt myself blushing uncontrollably but still kept a straight face. I started rubbing some old Ntiseptic stuff on the wound( you'd think a vampire would be able to do this on their own.) apparently, when a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf the scars don't fade of heal the venom can be eliminated but the wounds are forever.

"Ouch! Careful, Elena!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I raised my hands in surrender. "This wouldn't be happening if you'd let me look at it right away... But as always you had to argue."

"It's gonna be fine Elena!" He turned to face me. "I've been through this before remember? It healed after a few weeks!"

"Don't remind me!" I hated that he almost died twice, because of me. Both times trying to protect me and everybody that I care about." You would've died because of your stubbornness!"

"I would have been fine!"

"But I wouldn't!" I yelled. He put his arms around me and I started crying into them. " I couldn't handle you being gone forever."

"Hey look at me.." He cupped my face." We'd be okay."

"How do you know?" I asked slowly wiping my tears away.

"Because we always survive." He whispered. I pulled him in fast for a passionate everlasting kiss.

"I love you!" I whispered before pulling him in for another one. And another.

-–—•

"Caroline I don't have time for this right now! I just found another lead." I yelled into the phone. If just found a witch to help me try a locator spell that tells us in which realm they're stuck in.

"No Elena, it's about Damon!"

"What about him?" I asked with hope. Maybe a bit to much.

"Stefan and I found him!" She scram with joy."We'll we didn't find him but we know where he is!"

"Caroline I swear to god if this is some kind of ficking prank I'm go-" she cut me off.

"Elena it's not a joke! Meet me at the apartment."

I hung up. I didn't know whether she was lying or not but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. That was the first time in 5 years I've heard someone say that they've found him or that they know where he us. And I know Stefan misses him just as much as I do. So Caroline wouldn't lie to me. Right?

As i drive to Georgia I remember the day Caroline told me they'd gotten engaged. She'd called straight after it'd happened. She explained it so vividly I felt as if I were there. I was happy she was happy. But it hurt like hell, to know I'd never be able to have that with Damon. Then again I whispered my chant.

We always find each other.

-–—•

It wasn't until a few hours later that I reached Caroline and Stefan's quaint little apartment building in Georgia. They'd moved here right after Caroline and I graduated college. Jeremy still held hope for Bonnie but he'd started dating again.

I parked the car right next to Stefan's. I was using Damon's Camaro. I'd had to compel ALOT of people to put back the parts after the explosion but they'd done it. Other than his daylight ring which Sherwood Forbes recovered from the fire, it was all I had left of him.

I got out and knocked on the door,expecting to find Caroline waiting with a big hug for me. But I was greeted by another familiar face instead. Stefan. "Hey." I whispered.

"Elena?! Oh my god. What are you doing here?" He sounded surprised. Which,ironically, was suprising seeing as Caroline had practically forced me to come.

"Caroline said you found something about Damon?" I asked waiting to be invited in.

"Dammit,Caroline!" He murmured. It was just a whisper but I heard him loud and clear." Come in Elena." He said, noticing the over night bag behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping in and observing the changes they'd made since I'd last been here, 3 months ago." I though it was good news!"

"We're not sure what it is... We just found a picture if him and a girl. The girl was facing the other way but it looks like Bonn-"

"I can't believe you brought me out here based on a stupid picture that's probably really old." I yelled.

"That's the thing,Elena. Caroline found it in an article published about the best restaurants out here in Georgia. And when have Damon and Bonnie ever been here together?"

"Wait are you saying what I think you're saying. Because if this is some sick joke or prank then you and Caroline can both just Rot in-"

"It's true,Elena. Damon and Bonnie are here." He paused as my face lit up slightly." They're in Georgia."


End file.
